Customer call centers field customer calls for technical support, warranty, or other assistance. The customers may be indexed by the customer's phone number, account number, or other identifying information may be used to access the customer's record in a database. The database is populated with information given to the customer call center by the customer. When a problem is resolved, any actions or resolutions are entered into the database by the contact center agent.
The contact center agent may be matched with a customer according to the customer's responses in an interactive voice response (IVR) system. Customers have an aversion to navigating IVR system menus. For example, a rule of thumb for the design of IVR systems is “no more than four wide and three deep.” An IVR system that is four options wide and three questions deep outputs no more than twelve outputs to describe the customer's reasons for calling. Many customers also refuse to use IVR systems. Such limitations result in a lack of rich context data about the customer and the customer's reason for calling.